The 5th Link
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: might add more to it but i thought i'd upload something since i havent been on in so long. Shadow is here, and has a crush on Vio. what happens when all hell breaks loose and a certain pig-faced man is back? Vio-Shadow, Red-Blue, Vaati-Green
1. Prologue

Prologue: Shadow's Crush, the Prophetic Dreams

~Shadow's view point~

"Hmmmm" Shadow was in very deep thought, of course he was always daydreaming about a boy from these strange prophetic dreams he had.

The teen had beautiful blond hair that sparkled in the sunlight and went to about his shoulders. He always saw him against a tree sitting and reading a book (from the looks of it, he was a good reader) 'and those eyes!' Shadow thought. He absolutely adored those soft ocean blue eyes!

He also wears a light purple tunic and hat. The boy was usually accompanied by three others like her only with different colors on (Red who looked annoying, Blue who wouldn't stop looking at Red, and Green, he was a boy as wellwhich he thought was probably the leader of group or was just bossy)

'That's right! his name was Vio' Shadow thought to himself as he warped from where he was hiding in the dark to outside just near Vio's tree, he didn't do it on purpose it's just he was thinking so many things about him, he teleported near him!

Just when the boy was getting up he walked over towards him.

"You're Vio right?"

"Huh? Yeah…. Wait how do you know my name?"

Shadow gave her a little smirk and said in the casual he could get, "Trust me, by now everyone knows your name Vio along with all the other Links."

"Uh… Wh- who are you" Vio said blushing "I haven't seen you around here at al-"

Vio was suddenly cut off by the sound of someone calling him unfortunately Shadow knew who it was "Was that…..?"

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Was that …. Vaati who just called you now!" a slight alertness in his voice now

"Um, yeah why? You know him?"

"Ye-yeah, I remember him" He said laughing "Picked on by every one of us and ended up passing all of us in power ratings! Who knew he was actually right about the wind thing!" He said happily trying hard to convince her they were good friends, apparently it worked.

"Well why you don't come with me then!"

A small laugh from Shadow as he bowed goofily "I'd love to Vio-Kun!" he said smiling and as Vio turned a very deep red color on his face and led the way.

Shadow seemed to feel like a complete idiot

'What was I thinking!'

'YOU WEREN'T YOU IDIOT!' that annoying little split personality was back

'Great' he thought sarcasticly while reaching for a blushing Vio's hand to take into his and try his luck.


	2. CH 1 Meeting Red and Blue

CH. 1 Meeting Red and Blue

As Shadow grabbed his hand Vio looked up in surprise

"WH-what are y-"

Once again interrupted by Vaati using the wind to call Vio

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" obviously annoyed but he never took his hand from Shadow's until they had almost gotten there. Suddenly Vaati appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah- DON'T DO THAT!" Vio said laughing

"Oh, I see you found your way back Shadow," Vaati was trying hard not to burst out laughing

"And you still talk to wind I see" giving away no hint of emotion before Vaati started laughing so hard he almost fell over.

"IT'S NOT _**THAT**_ FUNNY!"

"y-y-y-yes it-t-t isssss" Vaati said through laughing

"I don't get what's so funny…" Vio wondered

"His precious little wind blew me into Lake Hylia just because it heard me talking to myself about Vaati!"

"OK, OK I'll stop….. Why don't you go see Red he's probably in Blue's room …..? … it'd be a good idea to knock first though" the wind told Vaati everything so he knew about all the relationships around Hyrule except for Vio or Shadow it worried him a bit too.

"Why do we have to knock ..? I mean besides manners" Shadow had said the last part through his teeth

"Well Shadow," Vio replied nervously

'Wow he learned my name fast!' Shadow thought

"Last time we barged in on Red when he was 'hanging out' in Blue's room while they were …. Um...well…" a short uncomfortable silence fell for about a minute or so "I'll just say neither one were to happy with us for a while after that" Vio turned a little red in his face

" . . .? . .OK… I guess I'll talk to them …wanna come Vio?"

"Oh sure!" he ran after him through the avoiding any further details from Vaati with his perverted-with-details-always-given wind.

~Red's View Point~

"Hey Blue!"

"Yeah Red?

Red was standing in front of Blue's room in the door way 'hee hee hee, Blue's room is so messy!' Red thought

"Whatcha doin?" (Red's favorite line to say)

Red walked in and sat on the bed this was a fun game Red always played with Blue he'd keep asking him until he'd be so annoyed Blue would kiss him just so Red would be quiet even though they both liked this game.

"I'm busy Red…" Blue was playing a video game sitting forwards in anticipation to beat his high score.

"Awwww but Blue" he said in his cutest voice as he got up and slowly closed the door and went back to Blue and laid on top of him turning off the game

"…." Blue sat there startled looking for a second before tipping the other way so he was on top of Red but very gently he held him into a kiss.

Red felt like she could just stay like that forever kissing Blue but someone knocked on the door

"Hey guys can we come in?" Vio asked through the door

"Sure" they said in unison "Wait _we_? I thought Green a Vaati were out today?" Red said confused they both sat up as the door opened as to Blue's surprise Red started gaping at them before squealing with joy and hugging Shadow.

"What are doing!" Shadow said Red had startled him

"You already know shadow? How?" Vio asked.

_***RED'S FLASH BACK TIME***_

Red was walking through the small forest exploring when he ran into bunch of weird looking teens they were extremely pale. They were a clan of Vampires. As they were about to attack him a sort of shield bubble blocked them

"What kind of trickery is this you are doing boy?" one said with sharp t's and clear diction. They attempted again Red noticed the shield around her was black in color none she's seen before.

"Get out of here you no good leeches!" Shadow said in a different kind of language as he stood guard over the little Red link who was staring up at him in awe at the power he had.

Red could understand what he was saying to them; Blue had taught Red to speak the 'language of vampires' a long time ago. Red came over and thanked him …. A lot. Shadow helped him out of the forest unharmed but didn't come with him to meet everyone.

_***END OF RED'S FLASH BACK***_

"…" complete silence from Vio

"Anyway… I'm Blue as you can probably tell"

"OK so Green's not here?" Vio asked

"Guess not!" Red was almost always joyful no matter what.

"OK I'll see you guys later I'm gonna show Shadow around

"K later Vio" they said in unison again

As they left they closed the door tight behind and locked it too. Red and Blue exchanged glances as the both leaned forward to start their kissing love fest again.


	3. Ch 2 Love?

CH. 2 Are We In Love?

Vio's Point of View

"This is my room" Vio explained as they came into his room it was pretty late out though almost 10 PM according to his clock. "You can stay in here if you like otherwise it's the couch"

"You mean I can stay here?" Shadow was surprised by Vio's words.

"Of course" 'I can't believe I'm going to do this!' he thought

About an hour later they decided to go to bed Shadow was on the floor when what Vio said surprised him.

"Y-you can be on the bed ….if you want…" he stammerd

"Hm? Oh… ah… OK" 'he is nervous I knew it!'As soon as Shadow sat on the bed he blushed when he realized she had meant sleeping in the same bed. Embarrassed he laid down by the edge on the wall facing Vio as he turned his light out. Not too long after Vio had done it. he kissed Shadow in the darkness, on his bed, late at night, and he had kissed back.


	4. CH 3 Someyui

CH 3 Someyui (so-mey-you)

Shadow's View Point

It was about 4:30 in the morning when Shadow woke up he was lying on Vio's bare chest. He was so close to him that he could hear Vio's heart beating which only made him want his blood more. They were both breathing in and out at the same time. Without a sound he silently sighed and held him closer. Suddenly Vio had a slightly tighter grip on him as they were held even closer once more.

"Mmmm?" Vio was still in a slight daze from sleeping for only a few hours. Shadow had noticed he was awake now. Shadow moved up and reached Vio's soft lips as he kissed him tenderly, Turing into a little more of an actual kiss. Shadow was teasing him with his newly drawn fangs but to his surprise Vio tilted his head a bit to the side and back while he moved the hair out of the way revealing his neck.

Shadow went into all out vampire senses. Silently gasped for a small second before slowly making his way to Vio's neck. Shadow traced a vein with his lips and gently, but hard enough to break through, he bit him. He could tell it took him by surprise a little because he slightly twitched and it probably hurt a bit too.

'Mmmm…. it's strange but … I like this feeling'

The thought was not from Shadow, but Vio. Then Shadow got a good taste of his blood and realized something, they had connected minds

'That's only possible if…. If you ..find your… Someyui(so-meh-you)'

'What's a Someyui?'

'Oh it's ..um …well… the direct translation means destined blood.'

'Destined blood? So like meant to be?'

'Yeah I guess' Shadow suddenly started to come off him when what Vio had done startled him.

'Wait, I'm the only one who's supposed to hear both our thoughts..?'

'What?... Hm…. That's… a bit …weird...' he thought this a little slower than what it would usually sound like

'Vio are you OK?'

'Yeah I'm fine just still tired' then Shadow broke off the connection.

Shadow had stopped himself from taking too much of his blood and kissed his with his lips covered in his own sweet blood.

Vio's View Point

About three or so hours later Vio woke up to Shadow pressing his face against her chest and Vio could still feel Shadow's sweet desire from only just last night.

'I guess now were connected' she thought as she held Shadow tighter against him.

Vio could also still feel the warmth of her draining into Shadow as he drank her blood slowly but gently. Shadow looked up at her sleep still in his eyes as he said something she couldn't understand was it some thing like 'tski dieyo?'(it's Japanese ts-ki-die-oh)

"Uh…. English please?"

Shadow laughed "It means I _LoVe_ you!" he explained happily saying the love you part with more passion.

'well your certainly full of energy' Vio thought when he kissed Shadow fully in the mouth. He got up to get dressed in his cloths or well _back _into his cloths.

They entered the kitchen and from the looks of it on one else was up even though it was about nine in the moring so he went to hang out in Vio's room 'listening to music online from Vio's laptop' he thought to himself Vio was going to wake up Vaati first,

"Vaati's not really a morning person so he gets up first" Vio explained.

"Tch try learning that the hard way" Shadow replied under his breath.

Later on after Vio had woken everyone up. She started towards her room by the time she got to the door she heard someone singing 'WOW!' she thought listening in through the door.


	5. CH 4 Singing

CH. 4 Shadow Can Sing!

Shadow's View Point

(I don't own lyrics!)

Shadow started to sing his favorite song as he listened to it. He could get all the notes right on the mark!

_How can you see into my eyes  
>Like open doors?<br>_

_Leading you down into my core,  
>Where I've become so numb.<span>_

_Without a soul,  
>My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,<br>Until you find it there and lead it back  
>Home. <em>

…

*song 1

Shadow held the last note perfectly and better than Vio could have ever imagined

"Shadow! You never told me you could sing like that!"

"V-Vio y-you heard me!"

"Don't look so worried Shadow you sing great!"

Shadow blushed a deep red "Ah-I'm not that good" he said embarrassed at his pleased comments

"Yes you are!" Vio really liked his singing "will you sing something again?

"Wh-what for Vio?" obviously still flustered over what he was saying no one ever had heard him sing before now he liked to keep it to himself

"Um…sh-sure I guess I could" then he sang a new song he might like, Shadow was still red faced, he had never even had one person of an audience and now his Vio was listening to him sing._ I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
>but we can sit and pass the time<br>no fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
>we're just feeling fine<span>_

_this is where we're supposed to be  
>sitting by a broken tree<br>no tragedy, no poetry  
>just staring at the sky<em>

_I could wait a thousand hours  
>even sing in summer showers<br>pick apart a hundred flowers  
>just to be quiet<br>_…

*Song 2

That was great! I loved it! You hit the notes perfectly Shadow!" that only caused him to blush more. Vio kissed him out of nowhere at that same moment their door slammed open, it was Green

"Hey Vio, Blue wants to talk to you guys…. Um… am I interrupting something?"

"No it's nothing" Vio said back moving away from a still blushing Shadow.

"We'll be right down Green" Shadow told him.

When they got to the rec-room Shadow stood there staring at the microphone placed that was connected to two HUGE speakers.

"So whatcha think Shadow?" Blue asked him

"….." he couldn't say anything

"We wanted to find out what you were best at so we tried this first!" Red explained. Everyone was looking at him so he walked up to the mic and turned it on.

"Go ahead Shadow" Green encouraged Shadow's only audience he's ever had at all in his life was 5 minutes ago in front of Vio.

"Well…. What do you want me to sing?"

"What do you know?" Blue asked "5 rupees he can't sing sweet sacrifice!"

"You're on Blue' Vio said with a huge smirk on his face

"I guess I'm singing that then"

"Go for it Shadow!" Red was hyper again.

"Well alright…"

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
>Sweet sacrifice.<br>…_

*Song 3

Shadow had gotten every single note right and held long enough. They all were just staring at him gaping except for Vio who had put his arm around him from behind.

"What?" Shadow suddenly became self conscious and turned a little red in his face.

"HOLY HYRULE HOW CAN YOU SING THAT HIGH!" Exclaimed Blue as he was still gaping. Shadow noticed something he didn't before, Vaati was still and silent leaning against a wall near the big couch.

"He can sing other Evanescence songs too" Vio said as they gapped at him even more

"NO FAIR! Fine try singing something else here" Blue played some music from the laptop sitting on the couch.

_In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no Alibi  
>'Cause I've Drawn Regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a Thousand Lies<span>_

_So let Mercy Come  
>And Wash Away<em>

_what I've Done  
>I've faced myself<br>To Cross out what I've Become  
>Erase Myself<br>And let Go of What I've done_

_Put to rest  
>What you Thought of Me<br>While I clean this Slate  
>With the Hands of Uncertainty<em>

…

*Song 4

__They all stared at him some more as he, once again got the notes right even Vaati stared at him too. An uncomfortable silence fell as Blue gave Vio 5 rupees._  
><span>_*Song 1 Wake Me Up by: Evanescence

*Song 2 Quiet by: Lights

*Song 3 Sweet Sacrifice by: Evanescence

*Song 4 What I've Done by: Linkin Park


	6. CH 5 fangs and blood

CH 5 Fangs and Blood-Ridden Kisses

Vio's View Point

"Hey Shadow" Vio said, it was now about 9:30 at night in Vio's room.

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Shadow laughed a little. "Wanna find out?" he said in a daring voice as he softly pushed Vio down on his back on the bed. Vio blushed a deep red

"Only if you want me to" Vio also said daring 'Yes! I've been waiting for him to say something like that all night!' he thought. Shadow leaned over and kissed him until he needed air so badly he couldn't stand it then Shadow let him breathe a few moments to Vio he felt like he was only breathing in Shadow himself not any old air around her.

Shadow slightly pulled away as their lips came apart from each other's. Shadow laughed lightly "You should probably change into pajamas and go to bed Vio"

"Why should I change when it'll be on the floor in 5 minutes?"

"Is that a dare or an invitation?"

"Both" Vio kissed Shadow again as they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Shadow once again found his way over to Vio's neck kissing the spot where he would bite him as the fangs started to grow from his canines.

He slowly sank his teeth in. Vio closed his eyes enjoying the new sensations she felt along his neck as Shadow whispered

"Someyui…."


	7. CH 6 all hallows eve

CH 6 All Hollow's Eve

Shadow's view point

(A/n: when I made this like 2 years ago I was new at this so it's not very detailed, yes Blue is a vampire that's why he knew the language ch 1)

"You look happy today Shadow" Vio noticed. They were in his room; tonight was Halloween, all hollows eve, Shadow's favorite day. Vio was kissing Shadow when he noticed something; his fangs had been out all morning, "Hey Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've had your fangs out all morning! What's up with you today?"

Shadow laughed "It's Halloween today Vio! I'm sure Blue's having a little trouble with this too"

"You mean this'll happen to all vampires?" Vio was really curious now, Shadow hadn't told him anything about Vampires

"Well for most we have this fang thing… you never wondered why there was a Halloween Vio?"

"Well I didn't think about it much I just had to hand out candy" Vio started laughing "though most of it ended up with Red" Shadow started laughing with him*knock knock knock*

"HEY VIO GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" Red shouted through the door

"Uh... Halloween?" Shadow replied

"NOPE! IT'S GIVE ALL YOU CANDY TO ME DAY!" and Red ran off down the stairs to bug Blue for some candy

"Well he's certainly hyper this morning" Vio commented "…. Hey Shadow?"

"What is it Vio?"

"…." He looked embarrassed about something "can I touch 'em?"

"?" Shadow just looked at him confused

"y-your fangs.. Can I touch 'em?" Shadow gave him an amused look

"what?" Shadow laughed at him

"alright Vio" she leaned over Shadow and at first just poked the huge things hanging from his open mouth then he rubbed on them

Shadow started laughing again "what are doing Vio?" she was obviously intrigued by his fangs. Shadow closed his mouth

"hey I'm not done yet!" Vio complained and kissed him so she could feel Shadow's fangs against her lips and tongue. Once again Shadow looked highly amused.

"HEY GUYS! BREKFEAST IS READY!" Blue shouted from the kitchen but only Shadow with his tuned in vampire ears could hear him from where they were.

"let's head down to the kitchen Vio I can smell pancakes" Vio looked at him like he was crazy

"Shadow, the kitchen's all the way across the house how can you-" Shadow kissed him with fangs still out to remind him. "Oh right!" Vio walked down to the kitchen with Shadow.

Vio's view point

"Hey Shadow are you gonna help Blue hand out candy?" Red once again was hyper

"….." neither Shadow nor Blue answered his question

"Guys? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah" they both said quietly the rest could barely hear them.

"What's up guys?" Vio asked "you look kind of strange." Shadow and Blue were still expressionless and silent as they sat down at the counter Next to each other.

A few minutes later they were finishing their pancakes when Shadow and Blue, using vampire powers to speak so softly only they could hear they started to talk.

"are you going?" Blue had asked

"We don't have much of a choice though do we?"

"No I guess not…" Blue was silent before he talked again "would you take Vio?"

"…" Shadow grew silent thinking about it "I guess he would be extremely mad if I didn't" Vio perked up at the sound of her name she started staring at them trying to read their lips all he could hear were the names and just barely.

"Well what about Red you know she'd probably run up to one that was sadistic and ask to see their fangs!" Blue knew he was right but he would have to go no matter what they really didn't have any choice.

"When did it start again was it midnight?"

"Yeah….. oh he'll be so mad at me" Shadow was really starting to freak Vio out now ' He'll be mad at me? Whos this he they keep talking about and did he say midnight?'

"well I guess we should tell him but, I don't think he would understand at all he has a one track mind" 'who me or this mystery guy?' suddenly the tv in the lving room made a strange noise they could see the tv from the kitchen both Shadow and Blue heard it with their vampire senses but no one else could.

"? What was that?" Shadow asked Blue his real voice now and the tv made the noise but louder this time and apparently they rest could hear it now too. amongst the static an image slightly appeared and for some reason Shadow and Blue knew exactly what was going on.

"you think it's?" Shadow and Blue were talking in cut off sentences which only they understood what they were saying then the lights went out and apparently so had the sun, replaced by a purple colored moon.

Shadow's view point

Shadow and Blue looked really freaky with their fangs out in the purple moonlight Shadow and Blue's eyes were now a bright glowing red color. From somewhere in the distance Shadow's favorite singer was playing. Shadow and Blue exchanged looks before going out side only to be fully bathed in the effects of the Dark World they had been teleported too.

"Vaati!" Shadow called Vaati appeared. They looked at each other as they walked out into the moonlight towards the music which started to entrance them until a voice pulled Shadow back out of it or more of a thought that did it.

'Shadow…..' Vio was outside now too Shadow stopped and waited for Vio to come closer before taking his hand and following alongside Blue and Vaati.

They drew nearer and nearer to the music's source as vampires from all around had suddenly appeared that were in a huge open area and they were all dancing they were staring at Vio who was only a meal to them. Shadow held Vio close in front of him wrapping his arms around Vio's body before moving to the far edge where no one could disturb them.

Then HE came over to them, he had long Bright red hair and was very tall and skinny only in torn jeans and red shirt.

"That's the clan leader" Shadow whispered to Vio as she was pulled even closer to Shadow.

"Hmmmmm? Shadow, you brought me a present? How kind"

"She's not yours" Shadow snapped at him

"Ooh a little feisty tonight huh?" Shadow glared at him menacingly Vio was very close to Shadow's body now as he moved closer to him afraid of the vampire in front of him. strangely Vio heard what was not said 'no good leech connected with a _human_! I should just kill him now!' Vio felt defensive and glared at their so called leader, and he noticed

"what are you looking at mortal? Show some respect for one who could easily kill you!" he still was glaring at him 'stupid human I should have killed Shadow myself when I had the chance' Shadow could hear the leaders thoughts as well but never thought Vio could have. Vio was really mad now he glared harder 'if looks could kill' popped into the man's mind 'if looks could kill I'd kill you right now you damn bastard!' Shadow looked at Vio in surprise

"you heard him say that?" Shadow asked Vio, he nodded even the leader looked surprised

"so you brought me a talented Shadow?" oblivious to Shadow's claim to him

"I _said_ he's NOT yours! damn it!" a few vampires near them were watching what was going on.

"watch your tongue Shadow!" the leader snapped at him it was an order that they had no choice but to obey but his time he didn't do a thing for him.

"Now go off and dance somewhere else so I can enjoy my little snack here!" Shadow held Vio tightly now as he looked at him 'I won't lose to the likes of you!' Shadow had sent that directly to the leader but Vio could still hear his thoughts and the leader defeated for now stormed off steaming.

"Sigh" Vio had laid his head on Shadow's neck and the other vampires looked away to continue what they had been doing. Blue had walked back towards them but his time with Red who looked scared out of his mind. Shadow and Blue still looked horrifyingly scary but not to their lovers.

Shadow, Blue, Red, and Vio found a table to sit at Vio sitting on Shadow and Red sitting on Blue one arm around each other. Shadow had a wine glass filled with blood on the table near him.

"What's that?" Red asked pointing to it

"It's a vampire party Red, that's blood" Shadow said flatly he hadn't even touched it after the drinks waiter had shoved it in his hands the only blood he wanted to drink was Vio's.

When they had gotten back to the house the moment they all were inside including Vaati who had met them at home they had warped back to their real dimension except it was now about 8:30 at night.

"Wow is it really that late already?" Blue asked

"Yeah time goes much faster here then there." Shadow responded Vio was fairly silent as they walked up to their room.

Vio sat on the bed in a towel, he had taken a shower just before with Shadow. Shadow came into the room there was a second bathroom connected to Vio's room. His hair was up in a towel too.

Shadow sat on the bed close to Vio. "Hey Vio…?"

"What is it?" Vio was hugging Shadow closely and took the wet towel from his hair.

"mmmmm" Shadow was pressing his face into Vio's neck as he pushed him down on the bed Vio blushed very deeply as their towels had fallen down a bit revealing more then he expected Shadow to see of him.

Shadow kissed him and held him even closer still lying on top of him Vio blushing more, his towel had completely fallen off.


End file.
